For many years, vehicle personalization has continued to steadily increase. Exterior novelty vehicle accessories, such as vehicle flag systems that mount to the upper edge of a vehicle window are common. The novelty vehicle accessories used to express individuality of one's vehicle is no more pronounced than vehicle flags. From American and military flags to one's favorite sports team, many options exist to personalize existing vehicles on the road by hanging a flag out of a window.
However, a number of shortcomings exist for existing novelty vehicle accessories, particularly including vehicle window flags. For example, one major shortcoming to existing vehicle flags is that when a person accidentally rolls down the window, the flag is commonly ripped from the window due to wind. Thus, the novelty vehicle accessory of a window flag provides personalization but in turn prevents full function of the vehicle.
In another shortcoming, vehicle window flags are limited to displaying only from a vehicle window. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,974 discloses that prior flag mounts work effectively when stationary but tend to fall off while the vehicle is in transit due to the torsional and bending movements generated by wind forces.
There is a need in the art for a vehicle display assemblage capable of securing about the side view mirrors of a vehicle.